blinovitch_lmt_doctor_who_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Cold Blood (TV story)
Cold Blood 'is the ninth episode of the fifth series of ''Doctor Who. It was written by Chris Chibnall, directed by Ashley Way and featured Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor and Karen Gillan as Amy Pond with Arthur Darvill as Rory Williams. Overview To be added Synopsis The Doctor and Nasreen Chaudry go deep underground and find an ancient society that has been disturbed by the drilling. They are gassed and taken prisoner just as Amy manages to free herself. The military commander of the underground reptilians, Restac, is convinced that the "apes' - their term for humans - are an invading force. Calmer heads prevail and the Doctor manages to negotiate a truce pending the transfer of prisoners which he, and some of the more pacifist members of the Silurians, hopes will lead to lasting peace. The only problem is that Alaya, the Silurian prisoner has been killed and Restac is ready to go to war. Plot The episode opens with a shot of the Earth, 1000 years in the future, narrated by an elderly Silurian telling his people the story of how, one millennium before, the Doctor had helped ensure peace and harmony between them and the human race. In the present, the Doctor and Nasreen explore the Silurian city, looking for any occupants. Making their way through the tunnels, they are blocked off on both sides by Silurian warriors and knocked out with gas. In the lab, the Silurian scientist Malohkeh prepares to dissect Amy before he's called away. After he's gone, Amy uses the remote she pickpocketed off him to release her and Mo and escape. Looking through the tunnel, they stumble across Elliot, wired up with his life signs being monitored. Amy promises Mo that after they find a way out, they will return and release him. On the surface, Rory promises Ambrose that if they keep Alaya safe, as per the Doctor's plan, she will get her family back. Meanwhile, the Doctor and Nasreen wake up in Malohkeh's lab where the Doctor is put through an intensive scan. He convinces Malohkeh not to complete the decontamination that would ultimately kill him, to the anger of military commander Restac. The Doctor offers her their exchange, but Restac just orders their execution as a message to the surface. Meanwhile, Tony goes to Alaya and begs for a cure to the venom in his system, but she insist she would sooner let him die that escape. He attempts to find a cure for himself only for Ambrose to discover his condition and she decides to take matters into her own hands. Looking deeper through the city, Amy and Mo discover to sleeping Silurians and take their weapons before they press on and find caverns upon caverns of Silurian warriors in cryogenic hibernation. As the Doctor and Nasreen are escorted through the city by Restac and her guards, Ambrose goes to Alaya and threatens her with a taser for a cure for Tony's ailment. Alaya repeatedly taunts and mocks her and Ambrose delivers a disabling shock; as the wounded Silurian continues to bait her, Ambrose shocks her again, for longer and she dies as Rory and Tony arrive and discover what she's done. The Doctor and Nasreen are brought to the Silurian's court for execution just as Amy and Mo arrive and hold Restac at gunpoint before she gains the upper hand and has them restrained with the others. While Rory, Tony and Ambrose fathom what to do now that their bargaining chip is dead, Restac contacts them in the crypt and orders them to present Alaya or else watch their friends' executions. Rory attempts to reason with Restac but Ambrose butts in and refuses to cooperate, ordering her family returned. Restac orders Amy to be executed first and cuts off communication; before her soldiers can fire, however, Malohkeh returns with their awakened leader Eldane, who orders Restac to stand down and dismisses her. Restac is furious and leaves while the Doctor and the others are released. The Doctor contacts Rory in the crypt again and tells him, Ambrose and Tony to bring Alaya down to the city via sent transport. Tony acknowledges that the situation will only worsen once they arrive, but Rory insists that the Silurians at least deserve their dead returned to them. Meanwhile, the Doctor leaves Amy and Nasreen to negotiate an arrangement with Eldane about how the human and Silurian races can share the planet and co-exist peacefully, while he, Mo and Malohkeh see to Elliot's release. After he is awoken, Malohkeh is notified of a disturbance in a bay of Silurian's stasis chambers and goes to investigate; upon arriving, he discovers a squad of warriors being revived by Restac, who promptly guns him down. Before heading down to the city, Ambrose pulls Tony aside and instructs him to set the drill to restart after a certain period if the situation turns for the worst. The Doctor, Mo and Elliot return to the court where Amy, Nasreen and Eldane's negotiations are well underway. However, as soon as Rory, Tony and Ambrose arrive, the Doctor is horrified by their carrying Alaya's corpse and demands to know what happened. Ambrose owns up to her actions, disgusting her son, shocking her husband and infuriating the Doctor, who admonishes that she's broken down any chance they had at ending things peacefully. He tries to convince Eldane that Ambrose's actions aren't representative of the rest of humanity when Restac returns with her warriors and sobs over the body of her sister. Ambrose tells the Doctor that it's too late for further discussion as the drill is set to start up again in a matter of minutes. Restac orders Ambrose to be shot but the Doctor evacuates the humans and ushers them all towards Malohkeh's lab; he takes a moment to try and reason with Restac, refusing to let her start a war, but she refuses to listen and he retreats to the lab with the others. Pinned in the lab, the Doctor proposes to send a sonic pulse up through the tunnel to destroy the drill before it hits the city. Needing to get back to the surface before that happens, Eldane, knowing that the Earth is not yet ready for their return, offers a solution to place the city under toxic fumigation that will force all remaining Silurians outside of their stasis chambers to return to them or be killed by toxic gas meant to protect the species from infection. Since the equipment in the city is the only thing that could save his life Tony decides to stay behind and bids a farewell to Ambrose and Elliot, whom he knows he'll never see again. The Doctor tells the remaining humans that when the Silurians wake up in 1000 years, as he'd programmed, they have time to ready the rest of their species for their arrival and spread the word as a legend that the Earth will one day be shared. As the others head in the direction of the TARDIS, Nasreen opts to stay behind as well. Ushering everybody into the TARDIS, the Doctor, Amy and Rory turn to spot the crack from Amy's bedroom wall opening up behind them. Expecting to find 'shrapnel' from the space-time explosion that caused it, the Doctor reaches inside and pull something out of the explosion. Before he can examine it, a dying Restac, who was caught in the gas, raises her weapon at the Doctor; Rory shoves him aside and takes the hit as Restac dies. To Amy's shock and despair, Rory slowly falls dead himself. As she begs the Doctor to do something, he notices the time energy spilling from the grab start moving over his body. Amy refuses to leave him so the Doctor is forced to drag her into the TARDIS, kicking and screaming and locks the door behind him. Amy watches on the scanner as the light starts to consume Rory's body and the Doctor launches the ship. As Amy begs him to go back for Rory, the Doctor tries to help Amy keep Rory in her mind or else she'd lose him forever as he'd be written out of time. She manages to hold on with the Doctor's prompting, but a suddenly lurch in the TARDIS sends them both to the floor, breaking Amy's concentration and purging every trace of Rory from her mind; everybody steps outside to where the TARDIS landed and watch the drill site explode. Shortly after, Ambrose thanks the Doctor for saving her and he tells her that she can now raise Elliot to be better than she was today. Returning to the TARDIS, Amy spots her future self on the hill from before, thinking for a moment that someone else was there as well but immediately dismisses it and disappears inside. The episode closes on Eldane narrating his thinking back to the Doctor and the loses he'd taken that day as he unwraps what he pulled from the crack - a scorched piece of the TARDIS' 'Pull to Open' sign - "and the greater losses that were still to come"... Cast * The Doctor - Matt Smith * Amy Pond - Karen Gillan * Rory - Arthur Darvill * Alaya/Restac - Neve McIntosh * Nasreen Chaudhry - Meera Syal * Tony Mack - Robert Pugh * Ambrose - Nia Roberts * Malohkeh - Richard Hope * Eldane - Stephen Moore * Mo - Alun Raglan * Elliot - Samuel Davies Crew To be added References To be added Story Notes To be added Continuity To be added Home video and audio releases To be added External Links * Official ''Cold Blood'' page on '''Doctor Who Website